


Secret, Secrets, Are No Fun.

by Theonethatwritesandobsesses



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonethatwritesandobsesses/pseuds/Theonethatwritesandobsesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my works are taken from my Fanfiction account (puckleberrylover4eva16)<br/>Prompt from thefruitcakeninjiassecretblog on Tumblr: Stiles and Derek are not in an open relationship with their pack or anyone yet but everyone has their suspicions...More info inside. Story is better than summary, I promise. Characters or OOC and Mild Slash. Don't like, Don't read. That simple. This was rushed so that is why it's not as great as it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret, Secrets, Are No Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek are not in an open relationship with their pack or anyone yet but everyone has their suspicions. Stiles finally convinces Derek to go to the movie with him at the opening of a new cheesy romantic movie. Derek is about to make a move when, of course, Scott and Allison walk into the same theater. Scott sees Derek making a move but acts like it's nothing and tries to embarrass them. But Derek gets mad and leaves and Stiles is pissed at Scott because...Well...Scott is dumb.

Derek and Stiles have been going out for over 3 months now. Well, not really going out, going out, but they were in a relationship. You see the thing is no-one knew that Stiles and Derek were dating, not even the pack. Stiles is sure everyone has their suspicions, with all the sneaking around he and Derek do. Anyways, so it is their 3 month anniversary. Stiles wanted to go out and do something. He had been pestering Derek, for the last 2 weeks to go see the new movie The Royal Affair. He wanted to do something, beside sneaking around and sharing kisses. He was so tired of not going out. Of not being able to tell anyone. Of not being able to kiss Derek when ever he wanted, where ever he wanted. So after weeks of annoying Derek to no end, Derek had finally agreed to go to the movie.

Stiles sat in the passenger seat of the Camaro. He looked over at Derek whose lips were turned up at the corners. Stiles reached over and grabbed on of Derek's hands. He rubbed his thumb in a circle on the back of Derek's hand.

"Thank you for this." Stiles said lowly to Derek. Derek looked over at the hyper-active boy.

"Only the best for my Mate. Happy 3 months."

"Happy 3 months" Stiles repeated back before placing a delicate kiss on Derek's cheek.

They pulled up to the theater. Derek and Stiles both got out of the car and walked to the ticket line. Since it was a Tuesday the movie theater wasn't packed. They got to the line and Derek insisted he buy the tickets and Stiles said he could if Stiles could buy the popcorn and drinks. They settled down in the two seats near the back. Getting comfortable and waiting for the movie to start. Derek's hand was slowly creeping its way up Stiles' inner thigh; making it's way towards the younger man's zipper. Derek was placing small, light kisses against Stiles next when both Derek and Stiles heard the familiar laugh of Scott and Allison coming through the doors of the theater. Derek pulled his head away from Stiles' neck but kept his hand still on the teen's inner thigh.

"Hey!" Scott said as he spotted Derek and Stiles. He creep his way into the seats next to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked.

"Umm... just watching a movie." Stile answered.

"Yeah, no shit! But why is Derek with you?" Scott asked. Stiles looked over at Derek, begging him to let him tell Scott that they were together. That they were fucking on a regular basis, but one look on Derek's face made him not. Instead he came up with something else. Knowing Scott could never pick up on a lie, even with his werewolf senses.

"I wanted to see the movie. I couldn't get in touch with you. Then I couldn't get in touch with any of the other pack members. Derek didn't want me to go alone, because he said it was too dangerous. How a movie theater can be dangerous I will never know. But he said he would come with me to. Ta Da here we are." Stiles said with a smile even though he just wanted to rip Scott's head off and leave. He was now feeling down. Why didn't Derek want to tell anyone about them? Was Derek ashamed to be with him? Stiles was now sulking in his chair. Scott was yammering on about Allison and their date. Stiles had enough.

"Shut up Scott." Stiles said, voice void of emotion. Scott, Derek and Allison's faces held different amount of shock. Stiles had never, once, told Scott to shut up. Derek could smell the hurt on Stiles, coming off in waves. What was he thinking? Derek got up, storming off because he was angry with Scott for interrupting their date. Even though Scott didn't know he and Stiles were dating, he still could leave them alone. Stiles watched as Derek stormed off in a huff. He didn't understand why they couldn't just tell people they were together. He didn't understand why Derek was so angry anyways. Stiles now turned to mildly angry to full blown pissed. How could Derek leave him alone on their 3 month anniversary? Scott looked on confused at the scene in front of sat at the end of the aisle now, so Scott and Allison moved over to sit next to him. Stiles growled softly at the action.

"Hey. Sorry he stormed off, but you have us now!" Scott said, trying to cheer up his sulking best-friend.

"Yeah, like sitting next to you and Allison in a dark movie theater, is any better." Stiles snapped sarcastically. "I'd rather stab myself in the eyes than be next to you guys making out." Stiles said.

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean. I'm sorry he left, but you have us so you aren't alone." Scott said. He didn't know what was wrong with his normally cheery, bright friend. Stiles just scoffed before getting up and walking away. "Where are you going?" Scott asked

"Home." Stiles growled, and walked out of the theater. He walked out to the car parking lot, looking for the sleek, black, Camaro. He looked around the car park and didn't see the Camaro anywhere.

"Fucking werewolf boyfriends. Storming out. Leaving me alone. 3 months mean nothing. Asshole. Stupid Scott. Stupid boyfriend left. Forgot I have no way home." Stiles muttered, while he walked the 6 blocks to his house. He made his way down the darken street, fuming the way. When he got home, he remembered he didn't turn on this phone, after leaving the theater. He pulled the phone from his pocket, turning on. The chiming filled the silent room. There was 5 missed calls and 6 unread text messages. 3 calls from Scott, 1 from his Dad and 1 from... his asshole boyfriend. Stiles listen to the message. Scott blabbing on about 'what was wrong with him? Why did he storm out?', his dad saying he was working the late shift, and no message from Derek. Next to tackle the messages. 1 from Lydia, talking about the Pack study group. 2 from Issac asking why Derek stormed into the house, angry. 3 from Scott saying the same thing s the voicemail. Not one thing from Derek. Stiles huffed, before throwing his phone in the dresser drawer and getting ready for bed.

Stiles and Derek hadn't talked since their anniversary. That was a week ago. Today there was a Pack meeting today. Since Stiles was considered 'pack' by everyone, he was obligated to be there. If it was to him, he would be home, sulking about how much of an emotionally stunted jerk is boyfriend is. So here Stiles was, sitting on the comfy couch in the newly renovated Hale house, living room, completely ignoring Derek. Well, not completely ignoring. He has to listen to what the meeting is about and he may or may not be checking Derek out. (Who could blame him? Derek is one fucking fine piece of ass.) He's Stile ( a little) angry at Derek for leaving him to walk home, and leaving their date. Stiles is pretty sure the werewolves in the room can smell the scent of angry (what does that even smell like?) coming of of him, even the humans (Lydia and Allison) can tell he is angry.

"...And with that, the meeting is over you can all go now." Derek said gruffly, but only looking at Stiles, with a defeated look upon his features. The Pack including Stiles got up and headed for the door. "Stiles" Derek coughed out. He sounded timid, like he didn't know what to do. Stiles froze mid step out the door. He slowly turned around to face the handsome werewolf.

"Yes?" Stiles said, still not keen on listen to Derek.

"I'm sorry." Derek said, and Stiles was shocked. Those words had never come out of the usually brooding wolf. Whenever they fought, Derek would do a little gesture, that Stiles had soon figure out as an 'I'm Sorry' type thing.

"What?"

"I'm sorry,okay? I know I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have left you to watch the movie by yourself, and I should have stayed to drive you home. I'm sorry that we didn't have a good 3 month anniversary like you wanted." Derek said looking down at the floor. Stiles stepped back into the living room, in front of Derek, placing a finger under Derek's chin and bring his face up to look in his eyes. Stiles sucked in a breath when he say all the sorrow and regret those green eyes held.

"Why did you leave? And By the way, I didn't watch the movie. I left and walked home."

"What? Damn it, Stiles. Why didn't you call me."

"No, don't you try to change the subject Sourwolf, and I was angry that's why. Now...Why did you leave?"

"I wasn't trying too. Because Scott made me mad. I don't like it when he is with us. I feel inferior to him. I don't like it. He's pack, but I feel... I don't even know... I guess I feel..." Derek trailed off trying to think of a work to describe how he felt.

"Jealous?" Stiles

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know why. I care for you, Stiles. I'm sorry I left you at the theater." Derek said looking down, again.

"It's okay, Wolfy." Derek gave Stiles the usually glare, when Stiles calls him that pet (pun intended) name. "And you shouldn't feel jealous of Scott. Wanna know why?" At this point, Stiles' voice had grown huskier. Derek swallowed at the sudden dryness of his throat.

"Why?" Derek says gruffly.

"Because, one, I'm your mate and you're mine." Stiles says, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and trailing kisses along his jaw. Derek lets out a soft moan.

"Two, you are so much sexier than him." Stiles ran his hands down the front of Derek's shirt, grasping the end, and pulling it over Derek's head. With a one last kiss to his boyfriend's jaw, before getting on his knees. Looking down at the brown eyed boy, Derek couldn't help but let out a moan. The sight of Stiles on his knees always makes Derek hard. "Three, he doesn't have lick-able abs like you." Stiles said before licking a long trail down Derek's stomach, leaving a wet, and hot path behind. Derek hoisted Stiles up to his feet before attacking his mouth with so much passion. Stiles chanted his hips into Derek's, both letting out a moan as their cloth-cover dicks brushed against each other. Derek ripped Stiles shirt off, bringing his mouth down on the young man's collarbone. "F-Four, all I w-want is y-you." Stiles said, brokenly as Derek trailed kisses down his torso. "Fuck... Derek!" Stiles moaned when Derek sucked on his nipple. Stiles brought Derek back up to his mouth, kissing him with so much passion, guiding them to the couch. Derek plopped on the couch, pulling Stiles on top of him, lips still locked in a needy, lust-filled kiss. Stiles grinded on top of Derek, moving his face to kiss long Derek's neck; leaving behind hickeys that heal way to quickly for his liking. Derek's hand was unbuttoning the teen's jeans, pulling them down full enough to uncover his ass and pull out his cock. The werewolves fingers wrapped around Stiles could, making the teen groan and buck his hips.

"Fuck, Derek. I'm so close." Stiles groaned out, as Derek speed up his ministrations He rubbed his thumb over the slit, collecting the pre-cum that was leaking all over them.

"Cum, Stiles." Derek said as he licked a line along the vein in Stiles neck. Stiles moaned as he comed, covering his own and Derek's chest. Stiles rest his head on Derek's shoulder, catching his breath.

"Your turn." Stiles muttered in Derek's ear, sending a shiver up the werewolf's spine, and making him chant his hips into Stiles'. Stiles clambered off of Derek's lap, getting on his knees in front of the normally brooding werewolf. Stiles long, nimble fingers reached up to undo the button of Derek's jeans. The button snapped open easily, allowing Stiles to pull Derek's pants down in one swift motion. Stiles wrapped his long fingers around the base of Derek's cock (Derek usually goes commando) making the wolf's cock jump at the touch. Stiles licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum. His mouth surrounded the throbbing member, gently sucking. Derek was so worked up, and came down Stiles' throat. Stiles kept sucking, taking all he could from Derek. Derek was so lost in pleasure, that he didn't hear a car pull up, or the opening of the front door.

"Really? You couldn't have taken that to the bedroom. We sit there you know." Lydia's voice filled the room. Stiles jumped away, pulling his mouth away from Derek's cock with a 'pop', as they both scrambled to arrange and cover themselves.

"What the fuck, Lydia!" Stiles said, once he was fully clothed, except for his shirt, which somehow landed across the room. Lydia raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the brown eyed boy.

"Okay one, language, Stiles. You are in the presents of a Lady. Two, if you didn't want someone to walk in on you, you should have taken that somewhere private, don't you think." Lydia's sassy-ness making an appearance.

"You do have a point." Stiles muttered, a blush gracing his features.

"So...Are you two together? I know you are but are you going to admit it?" Lydia asked, turning to look at Derek, giving him her best 'Bitch Glare of Death'. Derek growled at her.

"Derek! Stop growling at her. You can't really deny anything anyway, she walked in on us." Stiles said.

"I'm not denying anything. I just don't like how she is talking to me." Derek said, growling again. " Yes, Stiles and I are together. He's my mate. Are you happy now?" Derek snapped.

"Yep." Lydia said.

"What did you need, Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, just my jacket." She said as she walked into the closet, grabbing the Coach jacket. Lydai turned back to Derek and Stiles. "Glad you guys are together." She said with a smile before strutting out. "Just so you know, I'm telling everyone you are together." She called over he shoulder before getting into her car and driving away. Stiles sighed.

"I'm sorry." Derek looked at him confused. "I'm sorry she knows and she's going to tell everyone."

"Why would you be sorry about that?" Derek asked

"Cause I thought you would be angry. Wait, why aren't you angry."

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because everyone knows?"

"No."

"Oh? They why didn't we tell people for the beginning?"

"Because I thought you didn't want people to know."

"What? How could you even... How come you think...You know what nevermind." Stiles said as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him.

"Oh I forgot another reason." Stiles mumbled against his lips.

"Hmmm? And what's that?" Derek mumbled back, his breath ghosting across Stiles' lips.

"Five, I love you." He said kissing Derek fully, before pulling back, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you, too." Derek mumbled, kissing Stiles again.


End file.
